buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Yurik Arkady
|- style="height: 80px;" | |- | rowspan="2" valign="bottom" | +---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ Name: Yurik Arkady Subject Age: 37, stopped aging when he was killed at 25. Subject Place of Birth: Moscow, Russia Subject Parent(s): Alexei and Evelina Arkady deceased Subject Sibling(s): Korina Arkady deceased Dimitri Arkady unknown Subject Spouce(s): None Subject Offspring: None +---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ History File; Yurik Arkady was born June ninth, nineteen eighty four. Records of his early homelife are very incomplete but it is known that in the year of nineteen eighty nine the farm him and his family were living on was attacked by a Werewolf (who was later discovered to be one of their farmhands) The creature massacred everyone else on the farm before it found the young boys As it leaped for them, a gunshot sounded and the beast collapsed on top of them. When authorities arrived; Dimitri and Yurik where missing, the rest of the Arkady family was found dead, the Werewolf had reverted back to it's human form and was found nude, with a large silver rifle round lodged in its spine. The brothers disappered for several years. But in nineteen ninety nine samples of Yuriks blood were found at the scene of a decuple homicide. All ten of the victims were leaders of warring Demonic factions that were literally tearing St. Petersburg apart with their feuding. Early reports state that the cause of death was similar to that of a large animal attack, though the setup leading up to the murders had a distinctly military feel. +---------------------------------------+ Watcher Notes: At this point it has been made clear to us that the Arkady brothers were abducted by Lokrovitel , the Russian equivalent of the American "Initiative" for the purpose of being turned into a living weapon. It seems that the Russians have used the essence of several powerful Demons to create a number of Super Soldiers who they intend to use as agents against other Demons and Vampires. The project, designated "FenriX " was originally founded by the KGB in nineteen fifty six and focused on locating individuals with the Lycanthropy disease, capturing and enhancing them, teaching them to control their condition (often through brainwashing and minor torture) and then using them to fight other supernatural beings. On average, only one or two candidates out of a hundred were able to successfully control their animal instincts and overcome their basic urges to kill. Those who didn't were destroyed. The few that gained control had their numbers diminished again as the scientists behind the project began "enhancing" them further, giving them titanium claws and fangs laced with carbon nanofibers; combined with the powers gained from the Demonic essence this increased their strength to the point that they were able to claw through several feet of steel. Not many survived this gruesome process, and Yurik was the last known to undergo it. Once the process were complete, the agents would be sent to complete set objectives, which usually included assassination of high profile Demons/Vampires. All were highly trained hand to hand combatants and most chose to only use the control they had over their Lycanthropy as a last resort, generally relying on their Demonic strength to accomplish whatever threat they were assigned. At some point in his life prior to coming to Sunnydale, the Russian made a deal with the interdimensional law firm 'Wolfram & Hart.' The exact specifics are unclear, but it is known that while on a mission, Yuriks friend and commanding officer Alexei Kirill was killed due to Yurik disobeying one of his orders and rushing off to fight a group of Demons, who then came in his absence and brutally murdered Alexei. Yurik sought the aid of the firm, who agreed to revive Alexei: At the cost of Yuriks soul. There were ten confirmed "FenriX" agents and very few of them operate outside of Russia, though Yurik has recently been dispatched to California to make contact with the surviving Human population there; continuing to eliminate supernatural threats through Assassination. +---------------------------------------+ Recent Updates: March 14th; 2009 Several witnesses claim to have seen Yurik engaged in combat with a terrifyingly large man in the streets of Sunnydale. Despite Yuriks enhanced strength and speed he was no match for the other man, who brutally beat him; shattering many of his ribs as well as his hand. The fight continued until the man accidentally broke Yuriks neck with a powerful punch, he was rushed to the hospital and was pronounced deceased. His body was missing from the morgue. March 14th; 2009 Shortly after Yurik was killed by the large man known as 'Sergei' he was (in a manner of speaking) returned to life. Now that he had expired, Wolfram & Hart claimed ownership over his soul as per their agreement and would not allow him to die. The living weapon had been chosen to become the next Grim Reaper, due to his constant interfering with their plans as well as his combat prowess and reckless behavior, which often caused disaster to the area around him. The Russian has been branded as Death forever, as a irremovable mark(manifesting as a tattoo) appeared on his right hand, the flesh rotting from both his index fingers at the same instant. A touch from one of these fingers is able to wither the living away to nothing in mere moments, though even with this unholy ability he is unable to change the time of someone's death. Try as he or anyone else might, everyones life ends exactly when it is supposed to. Indicated by a antique pocketwatch he carries. April 3rd; 2012 Yurik has returned to his proper age and resumes his duties as Death as the spell that Alexei Kirill cast on him wears off. Shortly after he is contacted by Wolfram & Hart, who bestow on him the ancient artifact known as The Band of Hades. The ring allows him to raise the dead as Zombies and, unexpectedly gave a small boost to his already impressive supernatural abilities; due to his position as Death. The Scythe he carries was enhanced by the Law Firm as well, previously being little more than a common weapon, the Mystics at Wolfram and Hart have enchanted it; giving it the power to steal the souls of those that are killed with it. This traps the souls within the weapon and increases the unholy magic surrounding Yurik. The new power of the Scythe is not without consequences however. As more and more souls are reaped they are able to interact with the living, manifesting as whispers that anyone in close proximity will be able to hear. The weapon is bound to Yurik and because of this he not only hears the whispers of the dead in the same room, but they constantly assault his mind causing him to display erratic and often violent behavior, severe anger and other emotional problems as well as rendering him unable to discern any message sent by a telepath, friendly or otherwise amidst the chaos in his mind. January; 2020 With hundreds of thousands of lives consumed by the Scythe, Yuriks physical form has grown more monstrous. His bouts of rage cause him to shift into his decayed werewolf form, and even in his "human" form, werewolf traits are starting to bleed over. August; 2020 In an attempt to avert the upcoming Apocalypse as well as to take a shot at capturing escaped FenriX unit #10, another of their agents "Daniil Strekova" was dispatched to Sunnydale. His plane never arrived. Wolfram & Hart made the agents ingress to America known to Yurik who dismissed Daniil as being "A dick" and expressed that he wasn't interested in what Daniil was up to. This changed however when the firm informed Yurik that his former ally was intending on slaying the vampire Charys Lloyd in an effort to save the world from her impending Apocalypse. Yurik barely had enough time to fully process this information before he found himself accidentally disappearing as he always does when someone is about to die, reappearing by their side. This instance was no different. However, he materialized on a private jet alongside Daniil. Neither spoke a word, the two men immediately began to fight and it wasn't long before the plane was falling from the sky, a flaming wreck, crashing on the freeway out of town. Neither Daniil nor Yurik were still on it however, as the fight quickly progressed to the point that Daniil threw Yurik through the metal wall of the plane and leapt out after him. The two supersoldiers tumbled through the sky, fifty thousand feet up, neither able to get the upper hand over the other for long as they both struggled to control the fight, alternating assuming a mounted position and hammering the others face. Breaking noses, shattering jaws and fracturing skulls. After free falling for about four minutes, one of Yuriks punches was lucky and struck Daniil above the eye, it began to bleed profusely and hampered his vision. Daniil started to transform into his werewolf form, but Yurik was able to roll on top of the larger man and deliver a few more quick punches before the two of them impacted into the Vacant Rudkin Factory on Fourth Street in Sunnydale. When the police, firefighters and paramedics arrived to inspect the damage there was little left to see. The building was destroyed, a complete ruin. At the epicenter a massive crater, with a pulped and unrecognizable human shape that didn't have enough teeth to make a dental identification. Wolfram & Hart recognized that Yurik had defeated a former ally as well as a powerful Champion and gifted him a artifact known only as "The Lantern" an ancient relic created in the primordial void that existed before humans came into power. As the legend goes, in this time before time, powerful Pure Demon sought to remove the souls from its human supplicants. However, it found that when this was done the soul would inevitably find its way back to its proper place. Frustrated, the Old One dismembered one of its rivals who was known to consume the souls of humans and lesser demons and from its bones and foul magic, created The Lantern. Since that moment from time immemorial, any time a soul leaves someones body and not consumed by one of these exceptionally powerful demons or immediately stored in a container of some kind, the soul will find its way to The Lantern. Waiting to be used for whatever Dark Purpose its owner has in mind. The Lantern contains an uncountable number of souls, and the number swells every day. From those sired by vampires, to humans who are killed in their day to day life, to demons who rip souls out just for fun- The Lantern lights their way, and they find themselves drawn to it. Wolfram & Hart has invested a considerable amount of resources into The Lantern, upgrading it for the first time since its original creation eons ago. With their new enhancements, it has the ability to contain the essences of powerful demons, such as The Old Ones. Should their bodies be destroyed in close proximity (several miles) of The Lantern, their essence will be drawn into The Lantern and trapped within. Allowing it to act as a sort of portable Deeper Well. This is the real motive behind giving it to Yurik. By putting the power to seal their biggest rivals (The Ancient Old Ones) into the hands of their most deadly and uncontrollable tool, The Senior Partners hope that their ownership over The Grim Reaper will bring the few active Old Ones to heel. +------------------------------------------------------------------------------+ See also; Alexei Kirill , Sacha "Dimitriov" Arkady |- | valign="top" rowspan="2" | |} Category:Characters